devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Elizi Granglanan/@comment-27028201-20170819034330
叩いた　扉の　数だけ　涙を選ぶ 隠した　心の　影だけがそう　焼き付いた tataita tobira no kazu dake namida o erabu kakushita kokoro no kage dake ga sou yaki tsuita For each door that I knocked on I choose tears Only the shadows of a concealed heart, yes, scorched into me だけどね　また何か　壊してしまう　夢だけを求めていた 痛い　痛い　痛い　のはなぜ？ dakedo ne mata nani ka kowashite shimau yume dake o motometeita itai itai itai no wa naze? However, hey, I accidentally destroy something again, I was only seeking a dream a dream.. a dream.. a dream.. so why does it hurt? I feel myself’s breaking apart 遠い春の日差しに包まれたまま like a hide and seek 繰り返す 見えそうで 映らない　your POKER FACE I feel myself’s breaking apart tooi haru no hizashi ni tsutsumareta mama like a hide and seek kuri kaesu miesou de utsuranai your POKER FACE I feel myself’s breaking apart as I remain wrapped up by the sunlight of a far spring like a hide and seek repeating seemingly visible, yet blank, your POKER FACE I don’t know how to touch your heart 忘れたくて　泣きたくて　でもできなくて like a sunshine まだ 演じてる そんな　POKER FACE my POKER FACE your POKER FACE I don’t know how to touch your heart wasuretakute nakitakute demo dekinakute like a sunshine mada enjiteru sonna POKER FACE my POKER FACE your POKER FACE I don’t know how to touch your heart I want to forget, I want to cry, but I just can’t like a sunshine, still performing that POKER FACE my POKER FACE your POKER FACE 暴いた　言葉の　数だけ　涙に暮れる 愛した　心の　傷だけがそう　焼き付いた abaita kotoba no kazu dake namida ni kureru aishita kokoro no kizu dake ga sou yaki tsuita For each uncovered word I sink in tears Only the wounds of a heart that loved, yes, scorched into me 4seasons will hide your everything 春の音　夏の声 秋の色　冬の夢 4seasons will break your everything 春の傷　夏の痕 秋の棘　冬の影 4seasons will hide your everything haru no oto natsu no koe aki no iro fuyu no yume 4seasons will break your everything haru no kizu natsu no ato aki no toge fuyu no kage 4seasons will hide your everything The sound of spring, the voice of summer the colours of fall, the dreams of winter 4seasons will break your everything The wounds of spring, the scars of summer the thorns of fall, the shadows of winter だけどね　また誰か　泣かせてしまう　夢だけを信じていた 痛い　痛い　痛い　のはなぜ？ dakedo ne mata dare ka nakasete shimau yume dake o shinjiteita itai itai itai no wa naze However, hey, I accidentally make somebody cry again, I was only believing a dream a dream.. a dream.. a dream.. so why does it hurt? I feel myself’s breaking apart 淡い春の日差しに焼かれ続けて think day and night わからない どこまでも 不確かな　your POKER FACE I feel myself’s breaking apart awai haru no hizashi ni yakare tsudzukete think day and night wakaranai doko made mo futashika na your POKER FACE I feel myself’s breaking apart I continue to be burnt by the sunlight of a faint spring and think day and night, but don’t understand No matter where, it’s unclear, your POKER FACE I don’t know how to touch your heart 伝えたくて　知りたくて　でもできなくて until we can see the sunrise again keep trying　POKER FACE my POKER FACE your POKER FACE 本当は　本当は　本当は…… I don’t know how to touch your heart tsutaetakute shiritakute demo dekinakute until we can see the sunrise again keep trying　POKER FACE my POKER FACE your POKER FACE hontou wa hontou wa hontou wa…… I don’t know how to touch your heart I want to reach you, I want to know, but I just can’t until we can see the sunrise again keep trying　POKER FACE my POKER FACE your POKER FACE that’s the truth, that’s the truth, that’s the truth……